witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triss Merigold
At the beginning of the game, Vesemir tells Geralt there are three Witcher schools, including the one at Kaer Morhen. Toward the end of the epilogue movie (outro.bik), it is revealed that the person who attacked King Foltest, and then Geralt, was (most likely) a Witcher, who (if so) most likely came from one of the other schools. If you look closely his eyes are similar to Geralt's. Just a thought. Kalkstein 00:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yep, there's been endless discussion about that on the forum. — Game widow 09:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Something interesting was mentioned during the conversation between Geralt and Radovid in Act III, but I couldn't find/remember any reference to it. Radovid said Triss betrayed the Lodge once for helping Geralt? Is this mentioned elsewhere in the game (that I missed) or did this happen in one of the novels? Kotomi 10:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have yet to read the final two novels in the series, so as of Baptism of Fire, she has not betrayed the lodge (in fact, it's only just been founded) ... but there are two more books to go :) However, in the game, the character of Triss is sort of amalgamated with that of Yennefer, so it's possible the reference is actually to Yennefer and not Triss. — Game widow 10:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait.., now I am even more confused. Since I did not read any of the books, I don't know Yennefer and Ciri's stories (even though they are deeply intertwined with that of Geralt) that well. But that got me curious about something, does that mean Triss is taking advantage of Geralt? Since she knew both Yennefer and Geralt and their relationship.., I mean, what happens when your love that can not be returns to life with amnesia and your rival in love died trying to save him? Of course, the game doesn't play on this aspect too much, because it's just as you said, Triss's character is kinda mixed with Yennefer. It would be an interesting plot twist though. Geralt - "Everything you told me is a lie!", Triss - "I am never good enough compared to her, am I!" :P Kotomi 11:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely possible that Triss is taking advantage of the situation (the amnesia, Yennefer not being around, etc). Many players who did read the books view it that way. I guess the big decision would come if Geralt began to remember Yennefer. If he did, and Triss kept up the charade then definitely, i'd say she was being manipulative. As it stands right now, i'd say she's being a bit devious, but not cruel. — Game widow 22:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Mane of Red Hair I'm confused... in the books, Triss is explicitly stated to have "chestnut" hair... so why do the games portray her as a redhead? Seems like an incredibly arbitary change. 04:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Though I suppose chestnuts might be red in the Witcherverse. :P 04:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Image Gallery :Maybe it's better to divide gallery for The Witcher (and put it after The Witcher section) and for The Witcher 2 ? Because there can be lots of fine images which could be interesting for wiki-viewers but it would be kinda messy if to put them all into one gallery - JohnMiles 13:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::It used to be that way and i collapsed it into one section ... so frankly, i'm torn. we could see what Bring Back Shani and JPulowski think and let majority rule :) — Game widow (talk) 18:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :::When I've added screenshots, I've usually been making a single combined gallery. I like that a bit more than split galleries because it doesn't require scrolling around to different parts of a page to find and compare images. If there are are a lot of images, some additional organization (maybe subheadings within the gallery) could be helpful, though. Bring back Shani 21:58, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm inclined to go with Bring back Shani's suggestion, one gallery, with subheadings, but we can wait for JPulowski to wade in :D — Game widow (talk) 22:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Well, if we make it like here The Witcher 2 fistfighting, then ok, it is fine with me. :) By "gallery" I meant different "gallery tags", the placement for me is not that important. And one more thing: I hope noone objects if I divide galleries into different "gallery tags" when there're different types of images? For example, vertical character renders or artwork and horizontal screenshots - they just don't fit inside one gallery. Looks untidy. - JohnMiles 23:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC)